dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SuperGhost5000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Ball AF power levels page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KidVegeta (Talk) 01:45, December 22, 2010 What is the name of the fusion of all characters? (http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/1/13344/278005-15/066-Vegetto_super.jpg 20:48, December 22, 2010 (UTC)) i havent decided of the offical name but the current name is Fusion Prime }} Does characters in crossover fanfics and the dragons of the dragon balls included in fusion prime?Because you said every character in the Dragonball universe and fanfic will combine right? (http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/1/13344/278005-15/066-Vegetto_super.jpg 04:02, December 23, 2010 (UTC)) yea pretty much and this also includes Hero ,Villians , and all other inbetween characters to because the Cosmic Mulitverse King was causing both sides trouble so they all fused using the ultmante fusion. Can you please make an article about Fusion Prime. (http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/1/13344/278005-15/066-Vegetto_super.jpg 20:01, December 23, 2010 (UTC)) yes Can I help you in your story please. yes you can but i would like to do it after christmas -SuperGhost5000 (SuperGhost7500 17:47, December 26, 2010 (UTC)) i have finaly made my backup and yes i would like some help with the story Help with your story I prepared the events of the story if you agree with it.I plan to make at least 2 sagas. Cosmic Multiversal King Saga This is where they will battle the Cosmic Multiversal King and all the characters in the entire Dragonball and Dragonball Fanon Universe will fuse to form Fusion Prime.Then after the Cosmic Multiversal King is defeated,the 2nd saga will start. Final Battle Saga After the defeat of the Cosmic Multiversal King,a being appeared to Fusion Prime.He saw the Cosmic Multiversal King's body on the ground and fired a Ki blast so powerful that it disintegrated his entire body.The being reveals that he is the Demon Lord,the king of all evil,and that the Cosmic Multiversal King was just his right hand man.Not even Fusion Prime's power proved to be no match for the Demon Lord.Even if they combine all the power in the entire universe,Heaven,Hell,Otherworld and the Demon's Realm into one giant Spirit Bomb,it does not affect him not even one scratch.His power level is 1 googolplex.So Fusion Prime fused with all of the anime characters(Naruto,Ben 10,Death Note,Full Metal Alchemist,One Piece,Bleach,Yu Yu Haskusho,Dr Slump, and every single anime in the world).And his power level is now infinite.By using a giant energy sphere,even bigger than a galaxy,he completely destroyed the Demon Lord and brings peace in the universe forever. THE END Hope you like it. 09:38, January 2, 2011 (UTC) (http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/1/13344/278005-15/066-Vegetto_super.jpg 01:13, January 4, 2011 (UTC))I Approve i must first over view the details but i like how you did it (http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/1/13344/278005-15/066-Vegetto_super.jpg 00:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC)) Your Characters are now viewable in the Power Levels Section Thanks 09:43, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Season Do you want a 3rd season? 11:28, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea but ill think about it Decide Have you decided if there will be a third season? 11:32, January 12, 2011 (UTC) (http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/1/13344/278005-15/066-Vegetto_super.jpg 23:25, January 12, 2011 (UTC)) Yes Story What is the story for the 3rd season? 12:08, January 14, 2011 (UTC) 3rd Season I prepared the story for the 3rd Season. It goes like this: Cosmos Saga After the defeat of the Demon Lord,a being appeared to Fusion Prime(combined with anime). His name is Cosmos. He said that he was the source of power of every living thing in the universe. Even the Cosmic Multiversal King and the Demon Lord's power comes from him. Even Fusion Prime's(combined with anime) power comes from him. He said that he was the Ultimate Being,the strongest in the entire cosmos and noone can beat him. His power level is more than infinity. And he said that the power of Fusion Prime(combined with anime),Cosmic Multiversal King,Demon Lord and every creature in the entire universe and the Otherworld were just 1% of his power. Then the final battle begins. Fusion Prime(combined with anime) knows that he is the fusion of every character in all of the Dragonball Universe,Dragonball Fanon Universe and all of the anime in the world. But it's not enough to destroy Cosmos. So he fused with every character(hero or villain) in all of anime fanfics,comics(Marvel,DC and every single comic in the world) and all of comic fanfics. All good and evil in the Anime Universe,Anime Fanon Universe,Comic universe and Comic Fanon universe all joined forces together and fused with Fusion Prime. But it's still not enough. So he made a Spirit Bomb powered by the entire universe,Otherworld,Hell,Heaven,Demon's realm and every dimension. Then he absorbed it. He was the Ultimate Fusion. His power level is infinity times infinity. Then Cosmos used 100% full power and begin to take advantage again. Fusion Prime said,I don't understand,I am the fusion of every character in the entire Anime Universe,Anime Fanon Universe,Comic Universe and Comic Fanon Universe. Then I absorbed the Spirit Bomb,but why is he still stronger? Then Fusion Prime began to lose hope. He said that noone can defeat Cosmos and he gives up. But the he thought of something,he turned to his Super Saiyan Infinity form and defeats Cosmos. Then he will assure that no evil in the universe will return. THE END Hope you like it. 03:36, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I Approve (http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/1/13344/278005-15/066-Vegetto_super.jpg 01:26, January 25, 2011 (UTC)) Power Levels How about you put those characters in the power level chart. Thanks.- 11:35, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Power Levels How about you put those characters in the power level chart. Thanks.- 11:35, January 25, 2011 (UTC) 4th Season After the defeat of Cosmos,SSJ Infinity Fusion Prime saw a wisp of smoke coming from the ground. Then he saw a figure. The figure said that his name is Dark Fusion Prime and that he is stronger than Cosmos. Fusion Prime was shocked and tried to beat him using the Super Saiyan Infinity form but it's not enough. Fusion Prime almost dies at the hand of his evil self. He knows that he is the fusion of every character in the entire Anime Universe,Anime Fanon Universe,Comic Universe and Comic Fanon Universe and he absorbed a Spirit Bomb powered by everyone and he transformed into SSJ Infinity but it's still not enough. So he fused with all cartoon characters(Spongebob,The Fairly Oddparents,The Powerpuff Girls and every single cartoon in the world). It's still not enough so he fused with all cartoon fanfic characters. Then he fused with all video game characters(Sonic,Kirby,Zelda,Smackdown vs Raw,Mass Effect,Prototype,Call of Duty and every single game in the world). Then he fused with all video game fanfic characters. All characters(good and evil) in the Anime Universe,Anime Fanon Universe,Comic Universe,Comic Fanon Universe,Cartoon Universe,Cartoon Fanon Universe,Video Game Universe and Video Game Fanon Universe fused with Fusion Prime. Then he absorbed a Spirit Bomb powered by the entire universe,Otherworld,Heaven,Hell,Demon's Realm and every dimension. Then he transformed into SSJ Infinity but it's still not enough. Fusion Prime can't believe that Dark Fusion Prime is that powerful. He begins to give up until he thought of something. He used Kaioken X Infinity. He thought it would work but still nothing so he fused with all of the characters in all of Dragon Ball Fanfiction Wikis(Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki,Dragon Ball Fanon Redo Wiki,Dragon Ball War's Wiki,Dragon Ball Fanfiction Wiki and every single Dragon Ball Fanfiction Wikis in the world). Then he is now as powerful as Dark Fusion Prime. But he has to be more powerful so he drank the Sacred Water that Goku used to beat King Piccolo and he ate the fruit of the Tree of Might. Then he destroyed Dark Fusion Prime completely and peace is restored once again. THE END Hope you like it 03:14, January 29, 2011 (UTC) (http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/1/13344/278005-15/066-Vegetto_super.jpg 15:25, February 2, 2011 (UTC))I Like it but if you want you can make your own account. Account Actually I have an account. My username is SuperGoku12. And can you please put the characters in the power level chart. And also make it a bit clear. For example,the power level of the character is more than infinite,do not just write beyond infinity,write something like infinity times infinity to make it clear ok? Thanks a lot.- 09:49, February 3, 2011 (UTC)